


How I met my hero

by DannyDog (Zeta_Nova)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jack Harkness’s immortal daughter, The doctor shouldn’t off abandoned Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/DannyDog
Summary: Hello, my name is Ava Harkness and this is the story about how I met my hero. Some other stuff happens as well though. We stop an alien invasion, my dad embarrass me and there’s an creature that looks like a cross between an elephant and a giraffe.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Kudos: 1





	How I met my hero

Hello, my name is Ava Harkness and this is the story of how I met my hero.

I guess I should start from the beginning. My dad’s name is Captain Jack Harkness. Yeah, I know. That should give you some idea about how strange my life is.

I was born on the 13th August 1946. Now, I know what you’re thinking. How do I still look so good? Well to tell you the truth, I don’t understand fully either. All I know is that I somehow managed to inherited my farther’s immortality. I know, it doesn’t make any sense but nothing in my life really does. 

I would much rather just be a normal person with a normal family and normal friends but there was something I learnt a long time ago that explains why that can’t be. Life sucks and their is nothing you can do about that apart from making the best of your situation.

Anyway, you’re not here to listen to me moan all day. You want to hear about the first time I met my hero, right. Well his name is the doctor and what can a say about him? He’s brilliant? He’s a genius? Well those are both true but the word I,d use to describe him is strange, and when that’s coming from me you know it’s true.

Anyway, my story began on a normal spring day in Cardiff. We chased down an escaped elephant giraffe hybrid creature, confiscated a pair of flying shoes from some teens and ate pizza. Normal. 

“I’m telling you, it’s only a matter of time” Gwen said, a slice of pepperoni pizza halfway between the table and her mouth.

“There is no way that unicorns are real, they’re just a myth.” Owen said this with a mouth full of mighty meaty. 

Ianto then swallowed before saying “don’t chew with your mouth open, it’s disgusting.” 

Owen then rolled his eyes and said sarcastically “yes mummy.” 

Gwen then said “10 pounds says you’re wrong about the unicorn.”

“You’re on” Owen said before adding “anyone else want in?”

Tosh just said “don’t bring me into this.” 

Just then dear old dad walked in and without even looking at me he said “Ava, stop rocking on your chair.” 

I just gave him a mock salute and said “yes sir” but I failed to stop rocking on my chair.

Jack just pretended I had done what he said, he knew that I was never going to give up that particular habit and had given up trying a long time ago. “Right team” he said while taking his set at the table “good work today. But before you all go home we have one very important question to discuss. What shall we call that elephant-giraffe creature currently in our basement?”

There was then a chorus of different suggestions from everyone ranging from sensible to down right strange. My suggestion was ‘Mr giraffe-elephant hybrid.” As you can tell I have the best imagination. 

Eventually we settled on the name suggested by Ianto. Elliraffe. After this the rest of the team headed home leaving just me and my dad at the hub.

We basically lived at the hub nowadays which, even though it wasn’t great, I didn’t mind. It’s not like I spent all my time there anyway. There was always something or other going on that required our attention. 

“So, what’s on the agenda tonight?” I asked while putting my feet up on the table.

Jack just said without looking at me “take your feet off the table.”

I ignored him however and said “if we haven’t got any plans then I’m going out for a walk.”

Jack just said while standing up “don’t stay out too late.”

“When have I ever stayed out too late.” I asked while standing up and stretching.

“Oh, I don’t know every day.”

In response to this I just slapped him playfully on the arm on my way out. “Bye” I called out over my shoulder as I pulled on my trusted brown leather jacket.

As soon as I stepped out side I took a moment to just close my eyes and take a deep breath. It was a gorgeous spring evening and as I started my way into the city I couldn’t help but think about how much more fun this would be if I had those flying shoes from earlier.

The city was relatively quietly at this time, everyone was either at home or out with their friends. Anyone who did walk past didn’t spare me a second glance as I just wandered aimlessly.

After about 10 minutes I arrived at a small park near the city centre that was almost deserted. After thinking what the heck I approached a bored looking blonde girl (around 20), leaned casually against a nearby tee and said “hay, I’m Ava. What’s your name?”

The girl just smiled up at me and said “Rose.” 

“Hay Rose” I said while flashing my most flirty smile “what are you doing out here?” 

Instead of responding to my question however she said “do I know you, because you seem very familiar.” 

“I think I’d remember meeting someone as pretty as you before.” 

Rose just gave me a small smile before saying “I’m straight by the way.”

I just sighed and said “shame.” Smiling down at her again I quickly added “let me bye you a drink at least.” 

Rose just raised her eyebrow at me before asking “you old enough?”

I flashed her a wide smile before saying “Thanks for saying I look so young. So, about that drink?”

“I don’t think my fried will be very happy with that.”

“Where is your friend?” I asked and Rose said “he’s busy.”

“Then how will he ever know?”

Rose considered this for a moment before saying “okay, you know a place.”

“I know the perfect place, come on.”

Together we made our way to a small local bar that I knew from experience would be relatively quiet. 

“So, you a local girl?” I asked after I ordered us both a drink.

“No, actually. I’m from London.” Rose said said before taking a sip from her drink.

I raised my eyebrow at her before asking “so what brings you to our beautiful city then?” 

“Just travelling” Rose said casually before adding “been doing that quite a lot lately.” 

“Good for you” I said before adding “I’ve always wanted to travel but never really found the time for it.” 

“You should go for it, trust me. Where’d you wanna go.”

“Anywhere, everywhere. I don’t know. You have any recommendations?”

Rose considered this for a moment before saying “Australia’s nice this time of year.”

I took another sip of my drink before saying “I suppose. Anyway, what about your friend. You said their a he so you two together?” 

“What, no. We’re just friends.” Rose said before taking another sip. I thought I saw her cheeks turn slightly pink however but it could of been just a trick of the light.

“Is there any special person in your life?” I asked with a smile but she just gave a sad smile and took another sip without looking at me.

“There used to be but, not anymore. Not for a while actually.”

“I’m so sorry” I said kindly before adding “I know what it’s like to lose people.”

Rose then said slightly suspiciously “I never said he was dead.” 

“I kinda guessed from your tone of voice.” 

I added hurriedly, I didn’t want her to think I was some kind of stalker or anything.

Rose then said kindly “I’m sorry for your losses.” 

“Thanks” I said genuinely before taking another sip of my drink and saying “why are we talking about all this death, we’re supposed to be having fun.”

“What do you suggest we talk about then?” Rose asked while sending me a smile.

I thought for a moment before saying “what’s your favourite breed of dog?”

And so the conversation continued like that for a while. Getting more and more random as it went on. 

After we finished our drinks Rose said “I should be getting back, my friend will be getting worried.” 

I thought for a moment before scribbling down my phone number on a piece of paper and handing it to Rose while saying “call me if you want someone to give you a personal tour of the city.”

“I’ll consider it” she said before slipping the paper into her pocket. 

“Well, bye then” she said while giving me a small wave.

“Bye” 

After Rose left I stayed sat there for a few minutes before getting up and leaving.

When I got back to the hub that night I found dad sitting in his office tinkering with some strange alien artefact.

“Don’t blow up the hub” I called out as a way of greeting.

“Oh, you’re no fun” he said putting the artefact down and turning to look at me.

“You know, no one would ever believe your my dad from your behaviour.” I said making my way over to him.

“No, I’m much too handsome” he said while sending me a cheeky grin. 

I just rolled my eyes and asked “so, where there any disasters while I was out?”

“Nope” he said just as I sat down on his desk. “You do anything while you were out?”

“Met a girl, got a drink with her. But turns out she’s straight.” I said with a shrug.

“Shame” Jack said while standing up. “But if I remember correctly, you’ve still got some paper work to do.”

“Do I” I said while he came round the desk to stand in front of me. “Are you sure, because I don’t remember having any.” 

Jack just pulled me up and said “come on, everyone else has done it, even Owen and you know how rare that is.”

I just groaned at this but grudgingly followed dad to my desk where he put a stack of papers and said “once you’ve done this we can put on a film.”

“Why not while?” I asked staring innocently up at him.

“After” he said while walkingoff. He then called over his shoulder “and I will be checking so just do it.”

I stared at the pile of paper on the desk for a moment before picking up the first piece. After reading the first sentence I groaned and thought ‘this is going to be a long night.’ 


End file.
